Onmund
|Base ID = }} Onmund is a Nord apprentice at the College of Winterhold. He is both a potential follower and marriage candidate. Background Onmund seems to dislike his family. He states that his parents wanted him to be a farmer or a hunter instead of a mage, and that it "took years of insisting" that becoming a mage is what he really wanted. If the Dragonborn asks him if it is difficult being away from his family, he replies saying that it was "more like a blessing." When he asks the Dragonborn to retrieve his amulet, he says that even though they treated him badly, he still wants a last reminder of them, as "they are still my family." Nordic by birth, he gladly enrolls at the college despite the fact that Nords typically don't trust mages. If the Dragonborn is a Nord, he will make note of this, and say that he's glad not to be "the only Nord around." As with the other two apprentices, Brelyna Maryon and J'zargo, he is overeager about advancing his magical abilities. Services Follower After completing his personal quest, he becomes available as a follower, and with installed, he can also become a Steward. *He makes use of the Shock spells, Lightning Bolt and Chain Lightning, and uses a bow occasionally if out of magicka. He also uses the Fast Healing spell when critically injured, and a Ward to deflect enemy spells. *He does not seem to like equipping better versions of mage robes, doing so only occasionally, and will often swap back to his defaults on fast travel. Onmund's main armor skill, unlike most mages, is Heavy Armor. As his default clothing provides no armor, he will equip any armor put into his inventory. Onmund will not unequip his hood unless given a helmet or the Diadem of the Savant; regular circlets, including enchanted ones, will not be equipped. *Given that the only default weapon in his inventory is a Hunting Bow, Onmund will equip any one-handed or two-handed weapon given to him, though he generally prefers one-handed weapons. *Unlike most followers, Onmund will not dual-wield one-handed weapons if they are put into his inventory; only one will be used, and only then when out of magicka for his spells. *He will not use health or magicka potions if they are put into his inventory. Spouse If the Dragonborn possesses the Amulet of Mara and speaks to him, he or she can marry Onmund: "Is that an Amulet of Mara? I'm surprised that someone like you isn't spoken for." Interested in me, are you? "Well, yes. I mean, why wouldn't I be? Are you... interested in me?" :Yes. Yes I am. "It's settled, then. As brief as life in Skyrim can be, at least we'll have each other." :No. I'm not. "Oh. Uh...pause Forget I said anything then." Interactions *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Onmund's Request Quotes General *''"My parents were convinced that coming here was a death sentence, or worse. It took years of insisting that this is what I'm meant to do."'' *''"I'm not so sure we should be here."'' —During Under Saarthal *''"I wonder if everyone else would be so happy to rifle through the bones of their ancestors."'' —During "Under Saarthal" *''"I find it hard to believe that this excavation was approved."'' —During "Under Saarthal" *''"Thanks to you, Skyrim still has a place to study magic. Even if most of them resent you for it."'' —Passing comment after The Eye of Magnus *''"I never would have suspected that the Eye could be so dangerous. Tolfdir is right, isn't he? Magic really can overwhelm you."'' —Passing comment after The Eye of Magnus *''"Well, Nords don't generally trust magic, so its not off to a good start. Throw in the Oblivion Crisis, which was caused by magic-users, and the troubles now with the Aldmeri Dominion who are Elves and magic users. And, finally, take the fact that the College is practically the only thing left standing after most of Winterhold was destroyed. Its all fairly damning."'' —When asked why Nords hate magic *''"I was hoping I wouldn't be the only Nord here, but I guess I should have thought better."'' —Opening dialogue (if not Nord) *''"Magic is shunned by most. If you can't swing it over your head and crack skulls with it, most Nords want nothing to do with it. Magic is seen as something for elves. And weaker races. No offence, of course."'' —Opening dialogue (if not a Nord) Marriage *''"We're married. I guess we need to decide where we're living, won't we? I guess you can always live with me."'' —After wedding, before choosing a residence *''"Our new home. I'll see you there."'' —After choosing a home *''"It's a wonderful house, my love. If you don't mind, I'm going to start a small store. Something to do while you're on the road."'' —First time greeted in player's home *''"Here, this is fresh. I'll have another ready tomorrow."'' —When asked to cook a meal *''"We have a cozy little profit. Here, love, this is your share."'' —When asked if the store has made any money *''"Goodbye, my love."'' —Ending conversation *''"Hello, my love! Back from some adventure, I'll bet."'' —Passing comment and opening conversation *''"Yes, my love, what do you need?"'' —Passing comment Combat *''"I'll gladly kill you myself!"'' *''"You've dug your own grave!"'' *''"This is the part where you fall down and bleed to death!"'' *''"Why won't you die!"'' *''"I'll see you dead and buried!"'' *''"I can take you!"'' Follower *''"I don't think I like where this is going."'' —In a "boss" area, or a place with lots of enemies *''"Thanks. I'm not sure it was necessary, though."'' —When a healing spell is used on him *''"If it will help you, then certainly."'' —When asked to trade *''"I feel like I can take on all of Skyrim."'' —When Courage is cast upon him *''"By the Nine!"'' —Spectacular view or grand architecture *''"A cave up ahead. Trouble or maybe treasure?"'' —Near a cave *''"I'll stay here. You try not to get into too much trouble."'' —When told to wait *''"That's a dwarven city. I hear that they built armor that walks like people."'' —Outside a Dwarven ruin *''"Oh. I don't feel any different. What did you do?"'' —If Pacify is cast on him. Trivia *Onmund has a small under bite. This can easily be seen from the side. *If Onmund is married and his chosen home is the player's and if he is a follower and told to leave, he still says, "If that's what you want. I'll be back at the College if you need me," even though the College of Winterhold is no longer his home. *The same actor for Onmund also voices some of the male Forsworn, some Legion soldiers, as well as a few other characters, such as Brother Verulus and couriers. *When training in the Hall of the Elements at the College of Winterhold, he makes use of the spells Frostbite, Flames, Sparks, and Turn Undead, though he doesn't use these spells when he is a follower. *If married and given a full set of armor, the player can then buy his default hood and robes, which afterwards he can be made to wear any apparel, including more powerful mage robes. *Although he does not know any Alteration spells, Onmund wears Novice Robes of Alteration. *Onmund appears to worship Talos despite the White-Gold Concordat, as he says, "By the Nine!" upon seeing a spectacular view. Bugs *If the Dragonborn chooses to marry Onmund before they have bought a house and they choose for him to live at his house, he might disappear from the college for a while. He will return after the Dragonborn becomes the Arch-Mage. *While shooting at targets in the Hall of the Elements, he will not stop if a character crosses his spell, injuring them. * After moving Onmund to a house outside of the College of Winterhold, he will lose his status as a 'Follower' and can no longer accompany the player on quests. **This can be fixed. After marrying Onmund, the player needs let him leave the Temple of Mara and don't talk to him about where they want to live. He may disappear after a while but will eventually be in his room at the college. Simply asking him to follow the player character will now let him move anywhere else and still keep his follower status. * If Onmund is married, even after having a house and being Arch-Mage he still disappears. * If one has Onmund as a follower after marrying him, his dialogue list will not show the option for cooking a meal. * After delivering the amulet to Onmund it is possible to acquire him as a follower while still having Serana as a companion, thereby having two followers. This is true for any follower. * When asked to follow the Dragonborn, Onmund may sometimes take on the dialogue of Talvas, Neloth's apprentice, saying that Master Neloth will likely not mind him leaving. * When he is a active follower, or married and at the player's home, he still may have one or both of his conversation options that he would have at the College; one about "why do Nords hate magic," and/or if he hates his family. * If selected as a house steward for Heljarchen Hall, he may not take up residence there and will always travel back to the College. Appearances * de:Onmund es:Onmund ru:Онмунд pl:Onmund Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers